The present invention relates to a method for controlling a series of processes with a human centered interface. More precisely, the present invention relates to integrating a plurality of processes into a common user interface which is controlled by voice activated commands. The method further includes a common framework which allows hands-free control of each process within the framework. A multitude of processes can be easily integrated into the common framework. All processes which are controlled in the common framework can be executed in a multitasking environment.
Recent advances in computer technology has prompted an expansion in the use of personal computers for both business and home use. The widespread use of personal computers has lead to a migration away from central based computing on mainframes to distributed computing on personal computers. Business applications open share common databases and system utilities across an interoffice network. With the growth in the use of the internet, distributed computing models have become increasingly important. By distributing the resources necessary to accomplish a given task, the amount of data required to be transferred across a network can be reduced.
The desire to distribute processing and databases has produced an industry of object based programming architectures and languages. The proliferation of programming architectures/languages such as Java, Active X, C++, COM, OpenDoc and CORBA are a testament to this increased interest in distributed computing. Many prior art software designs have been implemented on personal computers based on these object oriented programming models.
The Common Request Broker Architecture (CORBA) provides an object based programming architecture which operates under a client/server topology. In a CORBA based application program, every task is handled as an object which is a self contained program. An Object Request Broker (ORB) serves as a mechanism for communicating client requests to target objects. Client requests appear as local procedure calls. When a client invokes an operation, the ORB finds the object, sends a request to the object and once the object completes the request returns any responses to the client. Each object operates independent of one another within the system.
In each object based programming model it is common for each executing object to xe2x80x9cpop-upxe2x80x9d a xe2x80x9cwindowxe2x80x9d when any type of input or output (I/O) access is required by the user. When an object is executing a request, focus (an active attention within its window) is granted to the object. Object oriented systems running on personal computers are generally limited to a single active focus to a single object (within it""s window) at any given time.
Object based programming architectures like CORBA provide very complex standards with which to work. A programmer must adhere to very stringent programming requirements in order to follow the CORBA standard. In order to allow multiple objects to be used together, CORBA uses a scripting language which queues objects in a sequence. A CORBA architecture does not permit parameter passing directly between objects and requires all parameters to pass through the common request broker.
Current computer technology allows application programs to execute their procedures within individual process oriented graphical user interfaces (i.e. a xe2x80x9cwindowxe2x80x9d). Each process is encapsulated in such a manner that all services required by the process are generally contained within the encapsulated process. Thus each object is an entity unto itself. Each process generally contains all of its own I/O within its own operating window. When a process requires I/O, such as a keyboard input, mouse input or the like, the operating system passes the input data to the application or object. It is conventionally known that a process window (a parent window) spawns a child window when the application calls for specific data entry (I/O). This presents certain problems in that the child window does not release focus from the child window until the child window is terminated. When a keyboard and mouse are used as the primary interface, the keyboard and mouse control will maintain focus in the child window as long as the child window is active. The viewing area becomes cluttered with child windows and it is difficult to read and parse all the information on the computer screen.
Current voice driven software technology is useful for little more than a dictation system which types what is spoken on a display screen. Although many programs have attempted to initiate command sequences, this involves an extensive training session to teach the computer how to handle specific words. Since those words are not maintained in a context based model that is intelligent, it is easy to confuse such voice command systems. In addition, the systems are limited in capability to the few applications that support the voice interface.
One program, which was designed by the present inventor, allows for voice activated commands to control a user interface. This program (sold under the name VOICE PILOT(trademark)) contains a voice interface which allows for voice initiated execution of programs as well as recording dictation. However, the overall architecture of this program requires the use of child/parent windows as previously discussed. Every voice initiated application maintains its own operating window as a xe2x80x9cchild windowxe2x80x9d of the parent process. The child window has to be satiated before releasing control (active focus) and returning I/O access back to the main program.
The child/parent window configuration does not allow for complex command processing. A complex command requires more than one process be performed in a specific order based on a single spoken command phrase. For Example, the spoken command phrase xe2x80x9cadd Bob to address bookxe2x80x9d is a multiple-step/multiple-process command. The appropriate commands required by the prior art are: xe2x80x9copen address bookxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cnew entryxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cname Bobxe2x80x9d. In the prior art, each operation is required to be completed one by one in a sequential order. Although this methodology works to a minimum satisfaction level, it does not use natural language speech. The prior art is not capable of performing multiple step operations with a single spoken command phrase.
In addition, the prior art does not provide that a single spoken command phrase causes multiple processes to be executed at the same time. For example, the spoken command phrase xe2x80x9cWrite a letter to Bobxe2x80x9d requires multiple processes to be executed in order to effectuate the command. The prior art would have to do the following: xe2x80x9copen address bookxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cselect Bobxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccopy addressxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9copen editorxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cnew letterxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cpaste addressxe2x80x9d. The address book and text editor/word processor are generally different applications. Since these programs require the data to be organized in a specific order, the voice commands must be performed in a specific order to achieve the desired result. The prior art is not capable of performing operations simultaneously across multiple applications with a single spoken command phrase.
Current computer technologies are not well suited for use with a voice driven interface. The use of parent and child windows creates a multitude of problems since natural language modeling is best handled with complex command processing. Since child windows receive active focus as a single window, they tend to sequentially process simple (single process) voice commands.
The current invention seeks to overcome these limitations by providing a uniform speech aware interface that is optimized for a hands free, voice driven environment. This is especially useful for contact management, business professionals and anyone looking to eliminate the time wasting procedure of pushing and shoving windows around a video screen to find the useful data buried therein. By utilizing a voice interface, an innovative natural language processor and a unique graphical user interface which supports true multi-tasking, and I/O access which eliminates the use of xe2x80x9cchildxe2x80x9d windows, the limitations of the prior art are overcome.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the drawbacks in the prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of processing information using a hands free voice activated environment.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a universal access method to enable processes to connect to a common user interface.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a voice driven environment to control access to multiple processes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of parsing voice initiated utterances to establish context based decision making.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of processing voice entered information by determining if command and data elements are present within a phrase of the information.
Briefly stated the present invention provides a method for integrating processes with a multi-faceted human centered interface is provided. The interface is facilitated to implement a hands free, voice driven environment to control processes and applications. A natural language model is used to parse voice initiated commands and data, and to route those voice initiated inputs to the required applications or processes. The use of an intelligent context based parser allows the system to intelligently determine what processes are required to complete a task which is initiated using natural language. A single window environment provides an interface which is comfortable to the user by preventing the occurrence of distracting windows from appearing. The single window has a plurality of facets which allow distinct viewing areas. Each facet has an independent process routing its outputs thereto. As other processes are activated, each facet can reshape itself to bring a new process into one of the viewing areas. All activated processes are executed simultaneously to provide true multitasking.
According to an aspect of the invention, there is provided for a method for controlling a plurality of processes by voice actuated grammars initiated by a user, each grammar having at least one phoneme, the steps comprising: receiving an initial grammar from a process in response to the user initiating an utterance, setting a command mode of operation when the initial grammar from the step of receiving is determined to be a command activation statement, cycling through a first loop when in the command mode of operation, under control of the first loop: receiving a data stream from the process, the data stream containing at least one grammar, storing the data stream in a data storage location such that each the at least one grammar is in a separate location of the data storage location, searching the data storage location for a valid command statement, setting an error condition when the step of searching does not find the valid command statement, processing the valid command statement when the step of searching finds the valid command statement, the valid command statement corresponding to at least one of the plurality of processes, and setting the mode of operation to a wait mode of operation when the step of processing the valid command statement is completed.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided for a method for controlling a plurality of processes by voice actuated grammars initiated by a user, each grammar having at least one phoneme, the steps comprising: receiving an initial grammar from a process in response to the user initiating an utterance, the process including a speech-to-text processor, setting a command mode of operation when the initial grammar from the step of receiving is determined to be a command activation statement, cycling through a first loop when in the command mode of operation, under control of the first loop: receiving a data stream from the process, the data stream containing at least one grammar, storing the data stream in a data storage location such that each the at least one grammar is in a separate location of the data storage location, searching the data storage location for a valid command statement, the step of searching includes comparing each the at least one grammar to a known vocabulary table, the vocabulary table containing a list of system commands and application commands which are registered in a process registration database, setting an error condition when the step of searching does not find the valid command statement, processing the valid command statement when the step of searching finds the valid command statement, the valid command statement corresponding to at least one of the plurality of processes, and setting the mode of operation to a wait mode of operation when the step of processing the valid command statement is completed.
The above, and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numerals designate the same elements.